The Dragon Club 2
by MemberOfDumbledoresArmy
Summary: This follows Christmas break of 6th year through 7th year for Rose, Scorpius, Olivia, Zander, Albus, and Grace. SEQUEL OF THE DRAGON CLUB.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Many of you probably think I dropped off the face of the earth, but I'm back! I have been working on a lot of stuff lately (fanfic included), but mostly real life stuff. I only have a couple of chapters left to publish of The Dragon Club, so I started the sequel since the first part of the sequel and the last part of The Dragon Club overlap. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.**

…**.**

_Zander Goyle was sleeping soundly in Olivia's bed. This was the second night in a row they spent together and they still had not had sex. She was currently curled up on her side, facing him, and he was lying on his back. Their hands, limp in sleep, were twined together. That was when they heard the owl pecking on the window. Olivia groaned and rolled over. She moved to stand up, but Zander mumbled sleepily, "I'll get it, love."_

_ He slid out of the bed, goose bumps appearing on his bare chest as his feet made contact with the chilly floor. He opened the window and was surprised that he recognized this owl; it was his mother's. Anxiously taking the note from the owl, he opened it to read,_

Zander,

Your grandmother is doing a lot better. The healers say that she needs rest, but is otherwise perfectly fine. I am back home in England, so whenever you're ready, go to your Headmistress and she will send you home. I can't wait to see you!

Love,

Mum

_ "Liv!" he screamed, "Olivia! Wake up!"_

_ "Huh? What's wrong?" Olivia sat up quickly and searched the room with tired eyes before finding Zander standing by the window._

_ "My gran is fine and Mum says I can come home!"_

_ Olivia felt torn; happy for her boyfriend, and sorry for herself. She would miss him being in the castle with her. "That's great, Zan," she said sincerely, "I hope you have a really good Christmas." She started lay back down._

_ "What are you doing?" snapped Zander as he ran over, grabbed the blanket, and pulled it off of her. Olivia squealed as the cool night air enveloped her; she had been sleeping in short sleep shorts and a tank top, which wasn't her usual sleeping attire, but with Zander's extra body heat, she hadn't needed as many layers as normal._

_ "I'm trying to go back to sleep, you bloody fool!" she screamed._

_ Zander was too happy to even be upset at her scathing tone. He merely chuckled and jumped on the bed, pushing her into the mattress and kissing her fiercely before whispering, "You'd better get up, love, otherwise you won't have time to pack."_

_ "Pack?"_

_ "Yes, you are coming home with me."_

_ "I'm…what?" _

_ "You don't honestly think that I would let my beautiful girlfriend stay at Hogwarts all alone for Christmas, do you? Not a chance! Get your adorable arse out of bed and pack your trunk. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." He kissed her once more, than took off toward his dormitory._

_ Tired, but excited, Olivia slipped out of bed, got dressed and packed her trunk. A house elf appeared, having been sent by Zander, and disapparated with her trunk, taking it to McGonagall's office. _

_ Nervously, Olivia smoothed out her favorite yellow skirt, slipped her shoes on and skipped down the Tower to McGonagall's office. Zander was waiting for her just in front of the stone gargoyle. "Unicorn hair," he said, and it sprang aside. "I can't believe she hasn't changed that password yet," he muttered._

_ "She probably doesn't realize anybody knows the password," Olivia hissed in response. He chuckled and pulled her close to his side. _

_ They entered the office cautiously because it was dark and eerily quiet. A portrait of a man with a crooked nose and half-moon spectacles was smiling at them from behind the Headmistress' desk. "Good evening," said Professor Dumbledore, "I have already informed Minerva of your arrival, she will be down in a moment."_

_ "Er, thanks," said Olivia._

_ Just then Professor McGonagall came swooping into the room, wearing a tartan dressing gown. "Good heavens! What's the matter? Mr. Goyle, Ms. Wood, explain yourselves!"_

_ "My mum just sent me this, Professor," said Zander, handing over his letter. _

_McGonagall read it, smiled and said, "Alright then, you're welcome to go home. However, this does not explain the presence of Ms. Wood."_

"_She's coming home with me, Professor, for the holidays." _

_McGonagall was obviously surprised, but did her best to hide it before saying, "Well, if that's what you want to do, then in you go," she handed them a bucket of floo powder. Zander dragged his trunk into the fireplace, said his address, and was engulfed in green flames. Nervously, Olivia did the same._

…

Zander was waiting for her on the other side, positively beaming. Laughing softly, he brought a finger to his lips signaling for her to be quiet. She nodded and followed him quietly down the small hallway and into a bedroom. "This is my room," he whispered as he flicked on the light.

"Your flat has electricity?" Olivia asked with surprise. Wizards rarely lived with electricity as magic tended to disrupt the electric currents.

"Yes, it's just Mum and me here at this muggle complex, and as I'm not even allowed to use magic yet, it doesn't interfere with anything."

"Fascinating," she noted dully while glancing up at the light fixture. Being a pureblood, Olivia had a basic knowledge of muggle things, had seen electricity before at Rose's house, but it still greatly amused and baffled her.

"Mum's probably sleeping," he told her as he tore his clothes off and threw them around the room.

"Am I staying here with you or should I…"

The way he was smirking at her made her feel like she had asked a rather stupid question, "Stay with me," he said very deliberately, "That's always the correct option."

"What about your mum?"

"What about her?" he wondered with a frown.

"Won't she be upset if she knows we slept in your room together?"

Zander snorted and pulled back the covers on his bed. "She doesn't have any room to talk," there was just a tad of bitterness in his voice as he spoke. "She brings home a different bloke every other night. Wouldn't be surprised if there was one with her now."

"Oh," Olivia blushed. Zander's home life was so different from her own that she wondered how much they truly had in common, if anything. She lived in an actual house, not a flat. Her father was a professional Quidditch player and her mum was a devoted housewife. She couldn't even imagine her parents being with anyone but each other.

"She's just unhappy," Zander tried to explain, "I think that she's unable to get over my father, but instead of trying to not think about him, she thinks about other men."

"I thought it was just a one night stand between your parents," it was a statement that she had intended to be a question.

"Oh, it was," he assured her, "but that doesn't change the fact that my mum fell pretty hard for him."

"What do you think of him?" to Olivia, Zander's opinion of a person meant a lot.

He shrugged indifferently, but a hint of emotion could be seen in his eyes, "I don't know him all that well, to be honest. I've met him only a few times, and on those rare occasions we didn't talk much. Usually I got a curt 'hello' and the rest of the visit was spent with him and mum screaming at each other."

"But then where did you learn-" she cut herself off and pressed her lips tightly together. She had a feeling that it was much too soon in their relationship to bring up any affiliation he might have with the Dark Arts. Recovering quickly, she shook her head, smiled at him, and began rummaging in her trunk for her pajamas. It was chilly in Zander's room, much colder than it had been in her dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, so she pulled on fuzzy purple pajama pants and a white long sleeved cotton shirt to sleep in.

Within minutes, Zander was asleep, but Olivia stayed awake staring at the unfamiliar ceiling above her. She felt so odd, and it took her a while to place her feelings. Feeling like there was a lump in her throat, she swallowed hard but the emotions were still there; guilt, fear, anxiety, paranoia, and others she couldn't put a name to.

Her pale blonde hair fell in front of her eyes as she turned to watch Zander as he slept. They'd been dating for less than a week. She barely knew him. Yet she hadn't even considered objecting when he woke her up in the middle of the night and asked her to leave with him.

When she thought of what her parents would say if they knew, she shuddered. Perhaps that was why she had been placed into Gryffindor. She tended to rush headfirst into an adventure without really thinking it through properly.

Lying next to a half-naked Slytherin in his flat, she suddenly felt vulnerable, stupid, and like she didn't belong. As far as she could tell, she didn't have anything in common with this boy. Nor did she really even know him that well.

What was wrong with her? Why didn't she think about things before doing them? What would happen if there was an emergency, and her parents couldn't find her? She had been irresponsible, and as this realization dawned she felt sick to her stomach. Her parents had only allowed her to stay with the Potters because they knew that Harry and Ginny would never have let her and Albus share a bedroom.

A feeling of deep betrayal swelled up inside of her and she had to repress the urge to vomit. Without even realizing it was happening, tears were leaking out of her eyes, falling down her cheeks and landing onto the pillow beneath her head.

With a pang of regret, her thoughts went to Albus. Their first date, their first kiss, the way he smiled at her and his eyes would light up, the way he held her, the first time they had made love. The tears came much faster now and she felt her chest heaving.

As much as she missed Albus Potter, as much as she had loved him, as much as she loved every memory they had shared together, she couldn't lie to herself. Something had been missing in their relationship. It killed her that she couldn't fix it. She wasn't the type to just give up and throw in the towel, but Albus had been.

Maybe he just knew when to quit or maybe he wanted to bail when things got too hard, but either way she hated him for it. Would Zander hurt her the way Albus had? She didn't think it was possible seeing as how her feelings for Zander were not that deep.

And yet…

And yet her feelings for Zander were currently stronger than they had been for Albus at this point in their relationship. The way she felt for Zander Goyle was how she had felt about Albus after they had been dating for nearly two months.

Frowning, she rolled over onto her side, facing away from Zander whose nose was now whistling every time he exhaled in his sleep. She took a shaky breath, and slowly worked on controlling her sobs. The last thing she wanted was to wake her boyfriend and have him worry about what was wrong with her.

It was late, she was tired, she had experienced rather traumatic events recently, and all she wanted was sleep. Closing her eyes, feeling them sting with unshed tears, she willed herself into a shallow sleep for the rest of the night.

Because her sleep hadn't been at all restful, Olivia awoke with the first rays of the morning sun. The first thing she noticed was that she was swathed in blankets, still slightly chilly, and Zander didn't have any blankets on him at all. He lay on his back beside her, in nothing but his boxers.

Feeling sorry for him, she untangled herself, scooted over to him, and threw half of her blanket over him. He muttered something in his sleep, and flung the blanket off. Surprised by this, she tried again, this time throwing one of her legs over him and wrapping one of her arms around him, taking the blanket with her.

He grumbled incoherently for a moment and then groaned, just waking up. He squinted at her and said thickly, "It's too hot for blankets and cuddling, Liv, I won't be able to sleep when I'm this smothered."

Olivia flinched in unexpected pain. Even though she knew that Zander had meant no harm with his words, she couldn't help but feel slightly offended that he felt like she was smothering him when she was barely even touching him, really.

Obliging, she pulled away and kept the blankets to herself. Her mind was whirling with doubts and questions. Albus had always said the perfect things. If he had felt too hot, he would've said, "_Olivia, honey, I love you, but I'm really hot, would it be alright if we snuggled later?"_

That was just another thing she could add to a list of facts she was compiling about Zander Goyle; bad with words. Rarely says the right thing. Apparently in her sleep she had created a list of things she knew about him. Thus far, the list looked something like this:

_Good kisser. Handsome. Intelligent. Kind. Sometimes says or does mean things. Arrogant. Bad with words. Rarely says the right thing._

After a few moments of dwelling on these thoughts, she fell back asleep. The second time she awoke, it was with a start. Before she was fully conscious, she was sitting bolt upright, panting heavily, clutching her chest with one hand, and running her other hand through her hair.

The dream had been so strange and so adrenaline pumping that she still felt as if she were in it. In the dream, she was on a stage singing. People were cheering and clapping; the crowd sounded huge. It had been a muggle song, that much she could recall. What were the lyrics? She remembered the word _touch_ and the word _alive_, but that was it. Shaking her head, she suddenly realized that the most startling part of the dream was that she had sounded _good. _

Immediately, she shook her head, and rushed to her luggage to pull out a quill and notebook. The notebook was enchanted; it held thousands of pages, but was thin enough to appear to be less than one hundred pages long. Normally she didn't keep track of every dream she had, but she was experienced enough to know that this hadn't been a dream.

Since the age of three, Olivia Wood knew she was a Seer. However, the only other people to know were her parents and brother. At first, her mother had encouraged her to tell the ministry. Ever since the Hall of Prophecy had been destroyed, it had not been rebuilt. As a result, the ministry had no way to know if someone was a Seer or not. Unless the Seer told the Ministry.

But Olivia had refused, and thankfully, her father had backed her decision. She knew that she had to be one of the best Seers in a long time. She knew her skills should be honed and put to good use, but she didn't _want_ to See. Usually it happened, like this, in dream format. The difference between dreams and visions wasn't something she could explain. It was always something she just knew.

Granted, if there was something in particular on her mind, she would normally get visions of it. And, if she didn't like what she Saw, she could even tweak the present to change the future. But if she didn't know what events led to something, she had no idea what to change. By now she had learned to simply not worry about it. Whatever will be will be, as her mother said.

Every vision she had ever had was written in her journal. Mostly she Saw little things; herself eating breakfast in the morning, grades on assignments that she hadn't even written yet, what someone would say before they said it. Occasionally, bigger things would crop up in her visions. For instance, she had Seen Rose kissing Scorpius years before it happened. Though not every vision she had came true, they all would come true if she didn't do something to change it.

She also Saw scores of Quidditch matches, Ministry decisions, and even once, a flying carpet accident that she ended up preventing. But those things were all reasonable. Perfectly normal things for someone to envision happening. But herself, onstage, singing a muggle song? Where did that come from? She would never do that. Never in a million years.

Taking a moment to meditate on her latest vision, she also saw flashes of another vision. One that she had had many times for many years. It was the first vision she could ever remember having, and the fact that she still Saw it in her future unnerved her.

It was her wedding day. Before she could dwell on it, she shook her head again, wrote everything about the singing vision she could remember, then put her journal away. She gave quite a start when a sleepy, deep-voice said, "Morning, Liv."

_Liv._

No one ever called her that. The only nickname people used for her was Ollie. But Liv was a nickname she could get used to. "Good morning, Zander."

Just then the door of his bedroom opened and a woman with long brown hair peeked in. "Oh!" she said and her face flushed red at the sight of her son in bed with a girl. Before she could retreat entirely out the door, Olivia jumped off of the bed, and scrambled to make herself at least somewhat presentable.

"Mum," said Zander without chagrin, "This is Olivia Wood, my girlfriend. Olivia, this is my mum, Lavender Brown."


	2. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. **

**A/N: I've decided to continue updating the sequel before finishing the Dragon Club because I want to catch up Zander and Olivia's story to where The Dragon Club is right now before that story comes to an end. **

**I have a lot planned for Zander and Olivia; two characters who I've really grown to be proud of and who I think will make a lovely story of their own. They are very different from Scorpius and Rose, and I really enjoy writing them. I hope you enjoy reading about them. There will be a lot of Scorpius/Rose in this story (obviously) and also a lot of Albus/Grace. **

**Here it is, Chapter Two of the sequel of The Dragon Club:**

…**.**

"It's nice to meet you," said Olivia politely. As she gave Zander's mother a timid smile she couldn't help but wonder just how many girls Zander had brought home before her.

Lavender just blinked at her for a moment before smiling in return and saying, "Same to you. I didn't realize Zander was dating anyone."

"Our relationship just started recently," said Zander with a wave of his hand. He was still in his boxers and Olivia wished he would cover up. "How's Gran?" he asked quickly, "is she back home?"

Lavender kept her eyes on Olivia as she replied, "Yes, she's doing just fine. I was thinking we could go to Italy and spend Christmas with her if you wanted but it looks like you will probably want to stay in the country."

"Yeah, I want to stay here with Olivia, but you can tell Gran that I love her and I will see her soon. Now how about breakfast?"

"What? You want me to make it? You're perfectly capable," Lavender gave him a strange knowing look as she spoke. "You should impress your new girlfriend."

Olivia was shocked to see that there was a subtle blush creeping into Zander's cheeks. She had never seen him blush before and would never have thought such a thing possible until that moment. "Yeah, alright," he mumbled, "I'll make breakfast."

"Would it be alright if I take a shower while you cook?" Olivia asked as she tugged self consciously on the ends of her messy hair.

"Sure, the bathroom is right across the hall," Zander motioned out the door. Quickly, Olivia scooped up a few of her things and skipped across the hall, leaving Zander and his mother alone in his room.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Lavender asked as she sat down beside her son on his bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You've never brought a girl home before, Zander. To be honest I didn't think you ever would. You're not….she's not…I mean, you have been safe, haven't you? She's not….pregnant?"

"Merlin, Mum! No! We haven't even….not that it's any of your business anyway!"

"I was just making sure! I've never found a girl here before, you know, in your bed and…I just jumped to conclusions. I apologize. Also, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about some girl staying in here with you. Perhaps you should sleep on the couch while she is here."

Zander glared at her so seriously that she leaned back, "Being a bit hypocritical, aren't you? How many times have I woken up to find a random bloke wandering around our flat? At least Olivia and I are in a relationship!"

Mouth hanging open, Lavender jumped to her feet and looked like she was about to argue, but thought better of it and closed her mouth. After a moment, she said with forced calmness, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it bothered you so much."

"Yes, well, now you know." He stepped around her and strode out of his bedroom without looking back.

…

Olivia took her time in the shower while silently freaking out. How had she managed to land herself in this situation? Was Lavender mad that she was there? Maybe she should go back to Hogwarts for the remainder of her Christmas break.

Unbidden, memories came sharply to the forefront of her thoughts. Albus. With Grace. What did Olivia honestly think of that whole mess?

The very first time she laid eyes on Albus Potter, she knew that he was destined to be her husband. For years she had been having the same vision creep up in her dreams and even sometimes while she was awake she would get flashes of it.

Then, on the Hogwarts Express, she met him. She'd met Rose first and they had hit it off pretty well. Rose led Olivia to the compartment she was sharing with her family, and Olivia felt like she'd been hit by a train. It was the boy from her visions.

For years she struggled with the question; did she like Albus for who he was, or did she like him because he was going to be her husband? Maybe there was a self-fulfilling prophecy thing going on. Even while they were dating, she would become annoyed with him at times and end up asking herself, "do you like him because he's him or do you like him because you're supposed to?"

Sometimes she couldn't answer herself because she didn't know. Eventually she fell in love with him, but almost just as quickly she'd fallen out of love as well, though she hadn't let herself even think that until it was almost the end.

Olivia knew Albus had cheated on her; she'd had a vision of it. She'd Seen Grace and Albus together before it happened. But what scared her the most was that these visions didn't bother her the way they should have.

When she knew it was inevitable, she let Albus go, and it didn't even hurt the way it should have. She cried and threw a little fit, but more than anything she was mourning something she had never had. The tears weren't for Albus, they were for their wedding that she had Seen so many times for so long. Olivia could feel her own joy when she experienced those visions, and to know that that future was no longer her future hurt more than anything else in the whole world.

Olivia didn't blame Grace, not at all, instead she blamed herself. Truthfully she probably wouldn't have even dated Albus if she hadn't thought she was supposed to end up marrying him. Olivia blamed herself for trying to force feelings that weren't there.

With her face screwed up in pain, Olivia grabbed her head and stumbled out of the shower, nearly tripping over the edge. A large towel was hanging up for her and she gratefully wrapped it tightly around herself before turning to face the mirror. Her steamy reflection confirmed her fears; she looked like hell.

The lack of sleep didn't do much for her looks, and when wet she thought that she looked like a drowned rat. Her long blonde hair was dripping water onto the tile floor, her makeup was gone, there were dark circles under her eyes and she was shaking slightly.

It took a while for her to collect herself enough to exit the bathroom. When she emerged, however, she looked perfectly together. Her hair was in a perfect ponytail, her clothes (muggle trousers and a purple sweater) complimented her, and the light bit of makeup she had applied did wonders for her appearance.

The flat in which Zander lived with his mother wasn't very large, so Olivia found the kitchen without any trouble. Not to mention the aroma was hard to resist as she followed her nose into the kitchen.

"That smells divine," she said with a real smile; it was the first real smile she had worn that day.

"Thanks," Zander Goyle was standing at the kitchen stove, wearing only his boxers and an apron as he tipped eggs and sausages from the frying pan onto a plate. "Be careful," he warned with a slightly annoyed expression, "they're hot."

"Not as hot as you in that apron," she couldn't restrain a small giggle. It wasn't pink or flowery, just a plain white apron, but it still looked out of place on Zander Goyle.

He chuckled, "I'm glad you're amused. Have a seat while I make something for myself," He took two eggs in one hand, cracked them both and dropped them into the frying pan.

"I'm guessing this is what your mother meant when she suggested that you show off for me? You can cook?"

A mischievous grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he said, "Yes, I can, and if you ever tell anyone, I'll…" he trailed off.

"What?" she teased, "What will you do if I tell people?"

"Well, I was going to threaten that I won't have sex with you, but then I realized that you can't exactly miss something you've never had so it would be a bit of an empty threat, wouldn't it?"

"You never know, even if we did have sex it might still be an empty threat. Maybe you're terrible and I won't enjoy myself at all," trying to act casual, she reached around him to grab the salt.

"Trust me, darling," as he spoke he turned to grab her and pulled her flush against him, he breathed the next words into her ear, "after one time you'll be begging for it."

He released her and turned back to the stove as if nothing had happened. Olivia blinked, for a moment her mind had gone completely blank. Once she recovered, she said, "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Goyle, and we'll both find out?"

He snorted with amusement, "You want me to shag you? Right now?"

At his bold words, Olivia blushed and glanced around but Lavender wasn't anywhere to be seen. Feeling brave, she wrapped her arms around him, pressed a kiss into his neck and said, "Yes, right now."

His body shivered at her words and the feeling of her lips on his neck, but his eyes narrowed and he barely managed to say between clenched teeth, "Damn, Liv, if you don't stop tempting me I just might give in."

"Why are you trying so hard to resist? I don't understand."

A genuine smile stretched across his face. He took her face in his hands and said, "Anything worth having is worth waiting for. I want to wait for this, I want to make it really mean something. I want to…blimey, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to be celibate for a while before I'm with you in that way." He dropped a light kiss on her lips and then turned his attention back to cooking.

Taken entirely off guard by his response, Olivia picked up the plate, dashed some salt on her eggs, and sat down at the kitchen table without another word.

A few minutes passed before Zander was sitting across from her, digging into his own food. "Where's your mum?"

"We, well, we erm…got into a row. She said she was going for a walk, but I know she just wanted to cool off."

"Oh no! Oh Zander, the argument was about me, wasn't it? I'm so sorry if my presence here has upset your mum. Please don't be mad at her because of me! That will only make her hate me more!"

"Hate you…more? Why would you think she hates you at all?"

"She probably thinks I'm some common slag. I can just imagine the conversation that went on while I was in the shower! Does she want me to leave? Because I can leave," to emphasize this, she stood up and pushed her chair back, but Zander reached across the table and caught hold of her wrist.

"Sit back down," a small smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth, "She does not think you're a slag. Even if she did, it would make her one hell of a hypocrite! We actually argued about _her_ being the one who is a slag. Also, you're not going anywhere. Except maybe Malfoy Manor."

"What?"

"I got an owl from Scorpius. Apparently he just brought Rose home to meet his parents, and he wants us to come over and play Quidditch. Personally, I think he wants to show off a bit to his family that he's actually making friends now."

"If that's what you want to do, then I'm all for it!"

"Scorpius did warn me, of course, that he also invited Albus….and Grace." Zander watched Olivia's face carefully for her reaction. Much to his dismay, her expression gave nothing away, her smile was still in place, her eyes still sparked happily with the idea of playing Quidditch, and she didn't flinch when those names were mentioned.

"Zan, I know that you're trying to be sensitive about my recent breakup, but-"

"_Very_ recent breakup," Zander muttered, but Olivia kept on talking as if she hadn't heard him.

"-I was over Albus Potter long before I left him."

"Wait," Zander's head snapped up as he had previously been staring at his empty plate, "You left him? I thought, I mean I just figured that because of Grace, that you and he…._you_ left _him_?"

"We got into a row, and he probably would have done it if I hadn't, but yes, I was the one who said the words and then turned and fled up the stairs to my dormitory. I'm not afraid to talk about it, Zan. You're not some rebound to me. Al and I fell out of love a long time ago. Towards the end, our relationship wasn't even a real relationship. I feel like…like I've been single for months now. Ever since he first cheated on me with Grace back in October."

"Wait! You know about that?"

"Of course! I mean, I….hold on, did _you_ know about that?" Olivia had almost given herself away. How could she explain to Zander that she had known Albus had cheated on her before it even happened? She'd Seen it in September. The vision had sprung up suddenly in her mind on a random night while she was asleep, and she'd immediately written it down in her journal. As the month of September went by, the vision became more and more solid and eventually Olivia was able to pinpoint the exact date. But she hadn't interfered.

"Well, yeah, I mean, Al might have mentioned it…" said Zander evasively as he scratched the dark stubble on his chin.

To his astonishment, Olivia laughed and said, "I can just imagine Albus talking to you and Scorpius about that. Must have been exceptionally awkward for the bloke."

"Okay," said Zander cautiously, "So you don't sound very mad at Albus, but what about Grace? Are you and her still friends?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure how she feels, but I think so. I mean, she's been one of my best friends since first year, and I'd confided in her how unhappy I was in my relationship. She knew I didn't love him anymore, and she did. Albus deserves someone who loves him."

Zander smiled, "Well, if you're sure, then we can head on over to Malfoy Manor whenever you're ready."

….

Olivia's first impression was that she had stepped into the home of her dreams. If it could even be called a home. The mansion was much bigger than she had anticipated, and to her dismay nobody was there to greet them upon arrival except a house elf.

Then Draco Malfoy came into the room. "Ah, Zander, it's nice to see you. You must be Olivia," he reached forward and offered his hand, but Olivia cringed back and half hid herself behind Zander. There was something there, something very subtle, a certain air that hung about the man and it was dark.

Olivia Knew, the way she Knew many things, that he had done bad things in his past. She was sensitive to the auras around people, and his was contradictory. After a few moments in his presence, she felt other aspects of him as well. He had grown from a dark past into a kind and gentle sort of man. A man Olivia could respect.

After an awkward pause, she finally placed her hand in his with a polite, "How do you do."

"For being best friends, you're not much like Rose, are you? No, Rose's first time here, she climbed right into Scorpius' bed and then begged me not to tell her father about it," Draco and Zander both laughed appreciatively, but Olivia just frowned.

"She's a bit shy," Zander explained with a wink.

"Ah, well, nothing wrong with that. It's lovely to meet you, Olivia, your friends are right through there, in the garden," Draco pointed vaguely in the direction from which he had come, and then disappeared down a different hall whistling to himself.

"Shall we?" Zander asked in a joking way as he held out his arm formally.

Slowly letting her guard down, Olivia said in a playfully snobby voice, "Yes, we shall," and slid her hand around the crook of his elbow.

They reached the garden giggling but stopped abruptly when they discovered Scorpius, Rose, Albus, and Grace gathered around a small fountain. Albus' face turned about three shades of red when he saw Olivia with Zander. He hadn't believed Rose at first, when she had warned him, but here was the proof. The worst part was that Olivia looked truly happy with Goyle. Happier than he had seen her in quite a long time.

"Ollie," he said with a nod, "You look like you're doing well."

"So do you," said Olivia cautiously.

The awkward moment stretched on, with everyone looking back and forth between Albus and Olivia until Zander finally broke it with a loud, "Let's play some Quidditch!" which he promptly followed with a hard smack on Olivia's arse.

Olivia's jaw dropped open at Zander's obvious display of affection, but part of her was secretly pleased by it as well. In a none-too-subtle way he had let Albus know that she was his now, and that was the way he intended for it to stay. Although Olivia certainly didn't need reminding of that; in her mind, there was no competition. She truly preferred Zander Goyle.

Everyone reacted when Zander's hand made contact with Olivia's backside; Scorpius snorted, Rose gasped, Grace raised her eyebrows, and Albus narrowed his eyes just a hair. Acting as if he hadn't done anything amiss, Zander set a brisk pace toward the broom shed, whistling all the while.

Giggling with giddiness, Olivia skipped after him and slipped her hand into his. "Well, this ought to be an interesting afternoon," Scorpius whispered to Rose.

"I'll be right back," Al mumbled hastily to Grace before taking off after his ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend. When he finally caught up to them, he asked, "Ollie? Could I have a word?" and without waiting for a reply, took a gentle hold on her arm and pulled her off to the side while Zander wandered into the shed to pick out a broom.

"What are you doing?" Albus hissed, "Goyle is my friend, are you trying to make me jealous or something? Is he playing along with your little game just for kicks?"

"This isn't a game, Albus!" Olivia's voice had risen as a result of her anger, "I happen to really like him. A lot, actually," as she said this she couldn't help but look toward the shed and smile to herself, "It isn't a game for either of us, and I'm not trying to do anything to you. I understand that you like Grace and you want to be with her, and honestly, Al, I'm okay with it."

"But-"

"Don't think I don't know about what's been going on between the two of you. Yes, I was extremely disapproving at first, but let's be honest here, Albus. We didn't love each other anymore. So there you go. You have my blessing or whatever. Let's just be the way we were meant to be, okay?" Even as she said the words, she wasn't sure what she meant by them. What _were_ they meant to be? If she was falling for Zander Goyle, and Albus was falling for Grace Vaisley, then why was she still having visions about marrying Albus?

She decided to save that worry for another time and focus on Quidditch. Albus was looking at her skeptically, as if he wasn't sure they could be just friends after what they had been through together, but at the same time he looked hopeful about it. Before he could voice his thoughts, Zander came out of the broom shed brandishing an ancient Nimbus 2001, saying happily, "What is this even doing in here, Scorp? Is your dad planning to open a Quidditch museum? I bet this will be fun to ride! Watch the five of you fly circles around me while I try to catch the Snitch on this old thing!"

"Who wants to be the team captains?" Scorpius asked.

Albus said, "I think you and I should be captains, Scorp. Should we just do the traditional Slytherins vs. Gryffindors?"

"No," Rose whined, "I want to be on Scorpius' team!"

"Alright fine," said Albus with a sigh, "Rose, Scorpius, and Zander against-"

"Not a chance, mate," Zander argued, "It wouldn't be fair to your team to have the three best Quidditch players against you."

"Aw, Zan, did you just say I was one of the best?" asked Rose.

"Out of the people here, yes, you qualify in the top three," he told her with a wink.

Olivia piped up, "Oi! The only ones here who don't play Quidditch on a team are Grace and Rose, so we should separate them. I vote for Grace, Zander, and me-"

"I don't want to be on a team with Potter!" grunted Scorpius.

"I don't give a flying fuck whose team I'm on," Grace offered unhelpfully.

"ALRIGHT! If Malfoy doesn't want to be with Potter, but Rose wants to be with Malfoy, and Zander doesn't want to be with Scorpius and Rose, then let's just have the teams be Rose, Malfoy, and Grace against Zander, Albus, and myself," Olivia surprised Rose with her ability to figure out this solution, but it made everyone happy so they all agreed and took off into the sky.


	3. Happiness

**A/N: First of all, let me just say that I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I had writer's block for a while and had to force the first page or two out of me. Then I got distracted with catching up on Supernatural and Christmas things, blah blah blah, the important thing is that this chapter is up now! **

**Secondly, I tried really hard to match up everything from The Dragon Club to The Dragon Club 2 (I kept going back and reading exactly how I wrote things) because these first few chapters of this story overlap with the last few chapters of The Dragon Club. The one difference is that in The Dragon Club, it's Hermione who says, "We don't have time! We need to get to Malfoy Manor NOW!" but that was a mistake on my part that I fixed in this chapter. It was supposed to be Olivia who said that. It's very important that Olivia is the one to say that line. **

**There is going to be a lot to this story that I'm very excited about. Lots of Rose/Scorpius and also lots of Zander/Olivia. Olivia is a lot more complex than The Dragon Club made her seem and in this story I want to bring out all of her good qualities that we didn't get to see a whole lot of before. She's a great character who I really like, but she is rough around the edges and there are reasons for that. **

**Thirdly/Lastly, I skimmed over a lot of things that already happened in The Dragon Club. I don't think everyone needed a repeat of stuff, so I skimmed over certain scenes. If you want a reminder of what happened, read the last few chapters of The Dragon Club. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, places, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant JK Rowling. Also, since I mentioned Supernatural in my author's note, I should mention that I do not own any part of Supernatural either. **

…

When Zander and Olivia returned to his flat the following day, Lavender was back. "I'm sorry about our fight," she said to her son. As the two stood face to face, Olivia studied them closely. Zander was almost a head taller than his mother, his black messy hair different from her own light brown, but there were certain similarities. Subtle ones, in the shape of their eyes, and the set of their mouths.

"I'm sorry, too."

"You were right, though. Of course." Lavender laughed lightly and teased, "Sometimes I feel like you're more of a parent and I'm more of a child."

"Sometimes I feel that way, too," Zander replied with a smirk.

"I'd like to get to know your girlfriend. She must be special to you if you brought her home to meet me."

"She is special," Zander turned toward Olivia who had stayed close to the fireplace in case she was asked to leave. "Love," he addressed her now, "I am going to head on out, give you and my mum a bit to chat."

Olivia was suddenly nervous. Knots in her stomach were forming. She had never had to deal with the whole "meeting the parents" thing before. She had known the Potters for years before she started dating Albus. "Okay…" she said the word timidly and Zander gave her a charming smile.

"No worries. Mum, be nice. Don't show her any baby pictures or anything," he grimaced as he said this and Olivia was suddenly very curious to see baby Zander.

Lavender grinned deviously and Olivia was forcefully reminded of her boyfriend. That must be where he got that wicked smirk from. "I won't make any promises," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Zander kissed the top of his mum's head, kissed Olivia lightly on the lips and was gone in a flash of green flames.

"Well, dear," said Lavender as she flicked her wand toward the stove and a kettle of water appeared and started to boil, "tell me about yourself."

They sat down at the kitchen table before Olivia began, "I'm not really sure what to say. I'm in sixth year, a Gryffindor, my best friend is Rose Weasley. I love playing Quidditch, I'm on the Gryffindor house team."

Lavender laughed, "I figured you must be. With Oliver being your father. He was a few years older than me at Hogwarts, but I was in Gryffindor, also."

"Really? Knowing Zander, I thought both of his parents must be Slytherins."

"Oh, no. He gets his Slytherin side almost entirely from his father. I can be devious when I want to be, but in the end I'm a Gryffindor through and through. Gregory and I, that's Zander's father, we fought on opposite sides during the war."

"Were you there? The Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes." She stopped there and pulled down the neck of her turtleneck sweater to reveal awful scars. Olivia unintentionally flinched away. "Everyone has that reaction. They are cursed scars, you know. I got them from a werewolf who nearly killed me."

"Are you…"

"No," Lavender's smile was sad, "I'm not a werewolf. I find myself to have a shorter temper now and I prefer my meat on the raw side, but other than that it didn't affect me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a small price to pay for our victory that day. I would do it again without any hesitation."

"Do you see Zander's dad often?"

"No," Lavender scowled, "I could probably count on my hand the number of times I've seen him since Zander was born. He sends money and gifts occasionally for Zander, though I've never asked him for a knut."

"What is it you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I work in muggle relations at the Ministry. Boring work, normally, although every once in a while it can be fun. So how exactly did you and my son find each other?"

"Scorpius is dating my best friend, Rose."

"Oh! I'm so glad to hear those two finally got together! Zander has been griping about it for ages."

"Yes," Olivia smiled softly, recalling all of the visions she had had of Rose and Scorpius, "I understand how he felt. We all knew it was bound to happen. But I was dating Albus Potter and Zander was…well…" Olivia trailed off. How could she tell his mother what he was like with girls?

"A bit of a player? Yes, I know. My son has dated more girls than I could probably count, although he has never brought one home before and he has never been with one for more than maybe a month."

"Yes, so everyone is absolutely shocked that Zander and I are together. It was entirely unexpected and random. But a few nights ago, I was upset and ran crying to the Astronomy tower. He found me up there and we got to talking. It was the first time I ever actually gave him a chance. Before then, I thought he was just a womanizing git. I used to get mad at Rose for hanging out with him," she blushed at this.

"I understand. He is a bit rough around the edges and doesn't always come off as the perfect gentleman, but his heart is in the right place. I like to think that he got the best of my traits and the best of his fathers, if Gregory has any good traits at all, that is."

Olivia felt herself relaxing in the presence of this woman, and the conversation flowed easily between the two of them. Over the next two hours they got to know each other quite well. They found they actually enjoyed each other's company. Even if their personalities were vastly different, they had some common ground.

When Zander returned home, it was to find his mother and girlfriend sitting on the couch in the sitting room, sipping tea and laughing loudly. Zander felt his insides warm up at the sight. He liked that Olivia fit in so well with his mum. He liked coming home to find her sitting on his couch, waiting for him. He liked that when she heard him enter the room, she lifted those gorgeous green eyes to his face and they sparkled when they saw him. Merlin, what was it about this girl that had him so captivated? He had only really known her for a few days.

"Hullo, honey," said his mum with a broad smile, "It's about time you got home. I was just telling Ollie about the time you accidentally shrunk your head when you were trying to cut your own hair with my wand."

"Mum! I said nothing embarrassing!"

"You said no embarrassing _pictures_, and I haven't shown her any pictures at all," she held up her hands to show that they were empty.

Zander groaned, "You'll be the death of me, mum, honestly. I like this girl and I want her to stick around." As he spoke he made his way over to the couch and dropped down beside his girlfriend, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Zan! You're freezing! Where have you been?"

"Diagon Alley," he said as if it were obvious, "Where else would I be? Honestly, Liv, don't you know that every chance I get, I'm in a Quidditch shop or the ice cream shop?"

"I thought you were wherever the most girls are," she joked.

"Maybe that's where I would have been a week ago, but not now. I've turned over a new leaf!"

She poked him in the ribs, "I highly doubt you've changed _that _much in the past few days, sweetie, but we'll work on it."

"I think you would be surprised," he mumbled softly.

"I wanted to ask you something," the sudden seriousness in her voice frightened him for a moment. His eyes went wide but he nodded, encouraging her to continue. "My family is returning from Australia the day after Christmas. Would you like to meet them?"

Her question was much worse than anything Zander could have anticipated. His face drained of color and he looked as if he'd just chugged a bottle of skele-grow. "That's just a few days away." He said in a weak attempt to stall.

She smirked, "Yes."

"I…well…it's a possibility. I suppose."

"Aw, don't be scared, babe," she encouraged, "I was scared of coming home with you to meet your mum, but look at us now!"

"That's different. I'm not a Gryffindor and your father is much more intimidating than my mum. Not to mention, don't you have an older brother?"

"Kyle, his name is Kyle. Don't tell me you're worried about him!"

"I'm not," Zander lied easily with a shrug. "What's your family like anyway?" as he asked the question, his mother quietly stood and left the two of them alone in the sitting room.

"Well, my dad is Oliver Wood. He played Quidditch professionally for years. First he played for Puddlemere United but then he was drafted to play for England. After he retired he opened a small Quidditch supply shop in the village where we live. My mum's name is Katie. She's a journalist and writes for Witch Weekly. Kyle is studying wandlore. When he graduated from Hogwarts three years ago, he studied with Mr. Ollivander for a year and he has been traveling ever since, studying under every wand maker he can find. Eventually, he wants to open his own wand shop."

"Wow, your family sounds great."

"They are. You'll love them."

"Will they love me?"

Olivia chewed on her bottom lip nervously for a moment before saying, "Once they give you a fair chance, they will absolutely love you." He laughed and pulled her to him in an embrace.

…

"Just a couple of days until you come to my house!" That was how Zander was awoken on Christmas Eve. No matter how much those words truly frightened him, the voice that said those words made him smile. His hand groped blindly through the blankets on his bed as he kept his eyes shut.

When something smooth and warm brushed against his fingertips, he stroked Olivia's arm softly then wrapped an arm around her middle and dragged her across the bed to him. With his eyes still closed, his lips found her neck and he asked thickly, "Will I be allowed to sleep in your bed with you?"

"Mmm. Doubtful."

"You hesitated."

"My mind…isn't….exactly….functioning properly at the moment."

He chuckled, snaked his tongue down her throat then pulled away from her. She groaned in annoyance and pulled him back to her, kissing him roughly. Before they could get any further, an owl swooped into the room. Zander waved it away, his mouth still preoccupied on Olivia's, but the owl squawked in indignation at them.

He grunted as he rolled away from his girlfriend and reached for the owl. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Normally the only owls he saw were from Rose and Scorpius, but this owl didn't belong to either of them. He tugged the letter out of it's beak and it flew off.

_Zan,_

_In case you couldn't tell by the handwriting, it's Scorpius. I had to use an owl that was available here at St. Mungo's. I'll try to keep this short. Last night, Rose was attacked by Dolohov, the escaped Death Eater. She nearly died. I barely got there in time to save her. She's in the hospital now. The bastard tortured her pretty bad. Merlin, I've never been so scared. I'm assuming Olivia is with you. Whenever you get this letter, you two can come up to the hospital. _

_Scor_

"Liv, get dressed," Zander was out of the bed and had his trousers halfway up his legs before he had even finished the letter. "We need to get to St. Mungos."

"What? Why?" alarmed, she scrambled out of the mess of blankets and entirely without thinking, stripped off her pajama shirt. Zander turned to tell her what had happened and froze when he saw the sight before him. His girlfriend was entirely topless. He swallowed hard.

"Um…sweetie…" despite the news he had just received, he couldn't help the reaction in him now. He felt himself stiffen in his boxers, and he licked his bottom lip, almost aching to taste her.

"Oh!" she realized her mistake and reached for her bra. Zander caught her by the wrist and turned her toward him. Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, but Zander wasn't looking at her face.

"Damn it all," he growled as he snapped his eyes shut, "we don't have time for this. I need to focus. Fuck, I want you so bad," he opened his eyes again, letting them gaze at her hungrily.

Knowing that something very important was going on, Olivia folded her arms over her breasts and turned away from him. "Hand me my bra," she said quickly.

Concentrating very hard, Zander obeyed, practically flinging the unobtrusive flimsy piece of lace in her direction. "Rose is in the hospital," he said very slowly, purposefully, "she was attacked by the Death Eater that escaped from Azkaban."

"No!" At her scream, Zander lifted his eyes from the floor and was thankful that she was fully clothed in muggle jeans and a casual green sweater. Her eyes were wide and wild with fear. How had she not seen this? "It can't be," she shook her head back and forth. Surely she couldn't have missed something so important? Normally she saw every big event in her life.

"Liv?" Zander became concerned when her eyes became unfocused. As she concentrated, Olivia watched a scene play before her eyes with such sharp accuracy that she knew this event would very soon come into existence.

They were in Malfoy Manor. There were screams and jets of light and she was scared. So very, very scared. Zander yelled at her to duck and she did as something exploded just above her head. Her hands were trembling, but she was flinging curses as quickly as she could. The scene changed. She was having Christmas Eve at The Burrow. Zander was beside her, laughing, sipping a drink.

Reality snapped back into focus. What the hell had that been? "Liv?" Zander repeated himself, grabbing hold of her shoulders and giving her a gentle shake. It wasn't often for her to have a vision so noticeably. Normally, people assumed she was simply daydreaming. The only person who had ever come close to guessing her secret was Rose. They shared a dormitory, spent most holidays together, and they were best friends. Rose had asked her on more than one occasion if she had a medical condition or if she occasionally had mini seizures. Olivia denied it and somehow managed to convince her friend that she simply spaced out sometimes.

"Sorry, I…zoned out there for a moment. I'm just so shocked, you know?" she lied smoothly. Zander was still looking at her with a hint of suspicion as she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and announced that she was ready.

"Just so you know," he began nervously, "I don't have my license. But I'm not wasting anymore time. Take hold of my arm and I'll Apparate us to Mungo's."

Under normal circumstances, Olivia would have refused. She wouldn't have approved of breaking the law no matter how much he bragged about being good at Apparition. However this was Rose who had been hurt. Olivia's very best friend. The one who had always been there for her. Without any hesitation, Olivia slipped her hand into his and let him lead her to their destination.

They sprinted to the front desk. "Rose Weasley," they both said at the same time. The receptionist nodded as if she had been expecting them.

"Ms. Weasley is just fine. There's no need to be in such a panic. As a matter of fact, I believe she is still sleeping. You seem anxious, but there's really no reason to be. The potions we gave her last night will be wearing off soon, but just the same, she could sleep for a few more hours yet. I daresay it would do her body good to get as much rest as possible."

"Yes, Ma'm," said Olivia politely. Zander felt a crooked smile make it's way onto his face. Of all the girls in the world for him to fall for, he was falling for one who was almost his exact opposite. So courteous and rule-abiding. She was steady and solid, whereas he was anything but.

"Fourth floor."

Moving a bit slower after having been calmed down by the receptionist, they made their way to the lift and went up. "Blimey, if she isn't even awake, what are we going to do waiting around her room?" Olivia shifted uncomfortably, wondering if Albus would be there with Grace. The day at Scorpius's house had gone well, but how would they react in this type of situation together?

"Why don't you pop up into the gift shop? It's on the fifth floor, and I'll check on Scorp, because he's undoubtedly permanently attached to Rose's bedside."

"Yeah, alright. I'll get her some flowers, shall I?"

"She would love that. Rose's favorite flowers are-"

"Snap dragons," Olivia finished his sentence for him. Zander grinned at her just as the lift stopped on the fourth floor. "See you soon," Olivia blew him a kiss as he stepped into the hall and he winked in response. The gates closed and the lift continued on up to the fifth floor.

He was surprised to find that Rose was awake, but also relieved. Honestly, she looked like hell. How much worse had she looked the night before? After briefly addressing Rose and her family, he said in a whispered voice to Scorpius, "You look like shit, mate. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not even for a moment," Scorpius hissed back, "how could I? Every time I closed my eyes I saw her mangled body the way it had been when I found her."

"Bloody hell," Zander rumpled his hair nervously, "I hope you took care of the bastard."

"I did. The aurors removed his dead body from the house last night."

Zander clapped Scorpius on the shoulder. "You could really pull this off, you know. Get her family on your side despite how deeply immersed you've been in the Dark Arts. They seem to like you."

"They like the fact that I saved their lives. If I really want them to like me and accept me I'll have to tell them everything."

"Fuck, mate, you haven't even told Rose everything."

"I know, but what other choice do I have? You might not have caught the significance of what happened, but I used an Unforgivable Curse last night in the house of Ron and Hermione Weasley. I don't think they're going to just overlook that little detail."

Zander grimaced in sympathy but was then distracted by the arrival of his girlfriend. To his relief, when Albus Potter arrived, Grace was not with him. From what he could tell, Olivia seemed genuinely okay with that situation, but he didn't want to push his luck. Seeing her best friend in the hospital was an emotional thing and he didn't want her emotions to pull her in the direction of Albus.

Olivia seemed slightly out of it the whole time they were at the hospital. Zander couldn't figure out why. He watched her, but she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything that was going on. Every once in a while her face would screw up in concentration, then relax, then go completely blank, then back to the concentrated look again.

She would leave the room often, using a plethora of excuses; she had to use the loo, she was hungry, she wanted to have another look at the gift shop, she wanted to ask the Healers an important question, etc.

After Zander had an altercation with James Potter, they all went to the Weasley home where Scorpius and Zander revealed everything of their history with Rose. Immediately after these revelations, the Malfoys went home as a result of the unnerving news that Death Eaters had escaped. Zander assumed they wanted to check on Scarlett.

He and Olivia stayed with Rose. Zander had promised Scorpius that he would watch out for her after all. "What do you reckon? Want to play a game of Exploding Snap?" he asked in a bored voice as he wandered around Rose's bedroom.

"No. I actually feel like sleeping." Rose flopped down onto her bed and curled up. Olivia threw a blanket over her and then curled up on the foot of her bed. Zander sat next to her, but Albus stayed undecidedly in the doorway.

"Oh just get used to it, Al, honestly," snapped Olivia. "Zander and I are dating. You and Grace are dating. We're all happy. Don't make things awkward."

Al rolled his eyes but made his way over the bed and sat down gingerly, as if afraid the bed would bite him. The next few minutes were a blur to everyone. Dagger, Scorpius's Eagle Owl had swooped in with a letter for Rose and they all created distractions as Rose snuck out of the house to go meet him.

"Do you think there's some sort of emergency?" asked Albus. Olivia's stomach was in knots. Malfoy Manor. That's what she'd been envisioning all day. A fight there. A fight that she would be involved in. Should she have stopped Rose from going?

"I don't like this," said Zander, "that letter didn't sound like Scorpius. Maybe something is wrong."

"We should go there," said Olivia, "Just to make sure everything is okay."

"Let's just go downstairs, tell the adults where Rose went, and let them sort it out," Albus turned and exited Rose's bedroom. Olivia gazed after him gnawing on her bottom lip.

"What's wrong? You seem really freaked."

"Something's not right," she shook her head. A vision slammed into her so suddenly she gasped aloud and clutched her head. A killing curse hit Scorpius Malfoy square in the chest. He flew backward and skidded across the cold marble floor, his blue-grey eyes wide, unfocused, unseeing. His mouth agape. Rose was off to the side, her face screwed up in horror, her hands tangled in her hair, a silent scream escaping her. Her lover was dead. So dead. Olivia had never had a vision of a dead body before. Deaths were one thing that she had never Seen before that moment.

Even as she thought of this, the vision continued. Aurors were running into the room now, swooping in from all sides, and she was there with them. A fight broke out. Zander rushed to the body of his best friend, dropped to his knees and sobbed like Olivia had never seen anyone sob before. Rose rushed to his side, and they held each other. Zander looked up at Olivia, yelled at her to duck, and she did as spells exploded above her head and this vision melded with the vision she had had before in Zander's bedroom that morning.

"DAD!" They heard Albus Potter scream and they ran down the stairs. Al began reading a letter aloud, "Albus, I need your help. I didn't write that letter to Rose. The escaped Death Eaters are here in my mansion. They have us trapped. You have to come here at once. Bring every auror your father has at his disposal. I'll do what I can to protect her, but for Merlin's sake, HURRY!"

Everyone was on their feet before Albus had finished reading. "I need to contact the Ministry," said Harry.

"We don't have time!" argued Olivia, "we need to get to Malfoy Manor NOW!" She was more determined than she ever had been to change the future. In her vision, aurors had rushed in and they had been too late. She had changed the future so many times that she was sure she could succeed in this.

Only she could save Rose and Zander from this pain. Only she could prevent Scorpius from dying. This time, she didn't wait for his invitation. She grabbed hold of Zander, and with more determination than she had ever used while practicing Apparition, she spun on the spot and with a _crack!_ They appeared in the Malfoy's home.

"GO!" she screamed to Zander, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. They came rushing into the room where everyone was gathered. It was the scene of her vision with one slight difference; now she and Zander were in the room. Could that one difference be enough?

Rodolphus Lestrange lifted his wand. Olivia clutched at her heaving chest. They had failed. Scorpius was still going to die.

Zander, however, had not frozen the way his girlfriend had. Having seen his best friend about to lose his life, Zander had moved faster than she thought humanly possible. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _the words boomed.Olivia screamed in terror, thinking that she had made a grave mistake.

Zander pushed Scorpius out of the way, but had the curse hit him instead? Had she saved Scorpius only to lose Zander? That was the moment she realized just how much it would hurt her to lose him. The moment went she knew that although she was not in love with him right then, she would eventually love him.

Her knees wobbled. They were about to give out. Zander lifted his head to look at Rose. _Zander had lifted his head_. He was alive! Adrenaline kicked in, and before she could even register what she was doing, Olivia sprinted to her boyfriend and threw herself in front of him, blocking spells that had been thrown at him by Death Eaters.

Rose's family appeared then, and the fight she had already Seen began. When Zander told her to duck, she listened, and when it was all over she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew what came next. Christmas Eve at The Burrow. With all of the people she loved most in the world. It was a comforting thing in that moment, to Olivia Wood, to Know what her immediate future held. The only thing she ever really wanted. Happiness.


End file.
